Odd
by audune
Summary: R/R wanted! This takes place after Hogwarts.
1. 11

Disclaimer: NOPE! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! IT'S ALL JK! AND MAY I JUST ADD. THAT WOMAN IS ONE HELL OF A GENIOUS! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
::Draco's POV::  
  
I didn't know how to react. I had always known my father had been displeased with me, but never like this. Never in my life would I have suspected him to think of "death" and his son in the same sentence. Me! His own son! That mangy bastard! Having "Malfoy" as a last name always included high expectations. Why he had to be so strict upon his own flesh and blood, I'll never understand.  
  
Yet here I was, being warned I was going to be killed. Nice eh? Anyway, after blinking a few times in stupidity I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened my lids.  
  
"Start from the beginning." I said leaning against the wall, trying to get my breathing in a normal pattern once again. My head slumped back against the brick, making my position extremely uncomfortable. The trembling elf in front of me bent down and nodded, looking up at me with large saddened eyes.  
  
"Sirs, your fathers. he. he. he wants you dead." She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes shot large and round. Her pupils grew smaller and she broke out in tears, squealing as though someone had hurt her.  
  
Staring at her awkwardly, I bit my lip. I had always been very use to the sound of a House-Elf in tears, beating itself with cries. But for the creature to be warning me of such a horrible thing, I felt sorry for it. Slowly I crouched down and looked at it eye to eye. She peeked through her fingers at me, and sniffled a few times before finally gaining control. Trying to sound as relaxed as I could, and trying to hide the sudden fear and terror running through me, I looked at her calmly and said soothingly, "It's okay, now please, tell me what happened."  
  
Her eyes glazed over and a tear dropped innocently down her smudged nose. The ears upon her head quivered and her mouth began to speak. "I. I overheard yours father speaking sir. he was talkings to some man, and ordered for you to be murdered!" She cried out again and dropped to the ground bawling like a mad man.  
  
Touching my bottom lip, thinking hard on my own thoughts, I nodded and took the creature's hand. "Is that all you heard?"  
  
The elf nodded carefully, and added "I rans out! I was frightened!" Well, this is great. Here I was walking along, minding my own business, and suddenly THIS has to happen. I have to get chased into an alley by a scared little house-elf who is now telling me my own father wants me dead. Only to me.  
  
"What did this man look like?" I asked trying to at least have some sort of warning if I were to run into him. She bent her head low to the ground and let her mouth quiver. "I don'ts know. I was on the others side of the wall."  
  
Wonderful. Just wonderful. Slowly I parted my lips and let out a long moaning sigh. Then lifted the corner of my mouth and said "Thanks." And walked off.  
  
Okay, so that wasn't the nicest thing to do. The elf was probably going to be killed now, by the one and only. Lucious Malfoy. But my patience could only last for so long. Exiting out of the dark alley I turned right and went on walking. The sun was out, the flowers were blooming, and a breeze passed now and then, but the new gloom coming across me now hurt more than ever.  
  
Becoming paranoid, I looked over my shoulder ever few seconds and stared at each person that I thought looked threatening. I gripped at the wand in my pocket, in case anything should come out at me in surprise.  
  
'So far so good,' I thought to myself, realizing I was halfway home. A few people gave me odd glances, probably because I was kept shifting my head unexpectedly, and staring at them suspiciously. Ah well, they'll think I'm drunk or something, no deal there. 


	2. 12

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Hermione's POV::  
  
"Lets go fuck Hermione darling!"  
  
I stared at him in rage, and glanced at Harry quickly, who only mouthed "he's drunk" back to me. Ah, so little Ron was drunk. Duh Hermione!  
  
Thinking of something intelligent to say to Ron, I quickly said "Ron you're drunk." GOOD ONE! Harry snorted and he looked back at me in amusement. Ugh! Stupid boys!  
  
Ron rolled his head to the side and turned his glazed eyes to me, "Was that a yes I heard?"  
  
Rolling my eyes I clenched my fists and gripped hold of my bag. Harry caught my eye again and held up his finger, motioning "hold on." I nodded impateniently and turned back to my drunk friend who was now skipping along the alley singing, god knows what out loud. Harry walked over to me and let out a sigh. "So, how's it been?" He asked turning his head away from the embarrassing figure who was known as his best friend. I laughed softly and turned my chin up to him.  
  
"Well, good, up until now that I have this image burned into my mind." He nodded and let out another sigh smiling down at the grass.  
  
Ron came slouching over to us and put his arm around my waist and whispered "I'd love to taste you." Opening my mouth in disgust at the strong smell of liquour coming from his mouth, I looked at Harry helplessly, begging him for help.  
  
He laughed heartily, "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron." He echoed shaking is head in disapprovment. Quickly grabbing Ron's arm, Harry pulled him off of me and tugged at his shirt like a dog collar. "Come on boy, I think it's time for a good sleep, yeah?" Ron only wobbled and rested his chin down on his neck. Harry took it as a yes, and walked over to the large blue building floating a few inches off the ground. "I'll be right back Hermione!" Harry shouted back at me, walking up to the doorstep still clenching Ron's shirt.  
  
Looking after them I slumped down and leaned against the tree standing next to me, while softy humming to myself. A few fire flies came drifting into the scene and I watched the settle flight they were taking, while moving themselves through the calming wind.  
  
"Sorry about that!" Harry shouted running back towards me looking slightly embaressed. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at him with dismay, "And how did that all happen?"  
  
He looked down shyly and put his gaze back up to the sky, while sucking in deeply. "Well, you know that uh." He stopped for a moment and laughed. I hate it when people do this! Why can't they just tell me?! I bent my head down, edging him on to continue. "You know that party over at Justin's house?"  
  
"That's not until 8 tonight." I said questioningly. Harry nodded, "Yeah well, Ron didn't seem to uh, understand that." Rolling my eyes, he continued. "So you know, he decided to drink ahead of time, and get it over with."  
  
Groaning "oh my god" and "stupid git" a few times, Harry finally looked back at me and grinned. "Hmm?" I asked sleepily.  
  
He snickered, "Ron asked you to fuck him."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Harry dodged my punch and stepped back a few steps laughing harder. Stupid git! Like Ron knew what he was saying.  
  
"What's the plan for the rest of the night then?"  
  
I stared at him like he was mad, "No plans! I have work to do!"  
  
"Oh god Hermione!" He groaned loudly. "Don't you ever change?"  
  
"Guess not, now please just give me the letter and I'll be off."  
  
He looked at me disapprovingly but reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin delicate piece of parchment. "You know, it's not like we see each other very often. You could at least get some time to catch up on things with your friends."  
  
Glaring at him slightly I held out my hand for the letter, "Give me the letter."  
  
Harry gave me the puppy face but dropped the paper into my hand and walked off. "See you Hermione."  
  
"Bye Harry," I echoed after him, reading closely at the fine print.  
  
Hermione meet me at 4 tomorrow at Swinging Pantry. Sincerely, Reamus  
  
P.S. Didn't have an owl, so had to use Harry instead. Sorry! 


End file.
